The present invention is directed to massage chairs. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a massage chair that is lightweight, compact and foldable.
As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. In order to fulfill this need, massage chairs have been developed that are transportable to the location of the client or to a mutually convenient location. The massage chair allows the patient to be resting in an upright position while receiving a massage.
Existing massage chairs are movable between a folded, transport position and an unfolded, upright position. Unfortunately, existing massage chairs are somewhat heavy and bulky when in the transport position and are relatively difficult to move between the transport position and the upright position. Thus, existing massage chairs can be relatively difficult for a person to carry and set up.
In light of the above, there is the need for a massage chair that is relatively lightweight and strong. Additionally, there is a need for a massage chair that is relatively compact when in the transport position. Moreover, there is a need for a massage chair that moves relatively easily between the transport position and the upright position.
The present invention is directed to a massage chair that satisfies these needs. The massage chair includes (i) a front lower support including a front attachment section, (ii) a rear lower support including a rear attachment section, (iii) a seat secured to one of the lower supports, (iv) a front upper support including an upper attachment section, (v) a chest rest secured to the front upper support, and (vi) a connector. Importantly, the connector connects the front attachment section, the rear attachment section and the upper attachment section and allows for relative motion of the front lower support, the rear lower support and the front upper support. As a result of this design, the massage chair easily moves between a folded transport position and an unfolded, upright position. Further, as a result of this design, the overall dimensions of the massage chair, in the transport position are relatively small.
Preferably, the connector includes a locking mechanism that selectively inhibits relative motion between the front upper support and at least one of the lower supports. The locking mechanism can include an upper support disk assembly that is secured to the front upper support, a lower support disk assembly that is secured to one of the lower supports, and a tightener that is used to pull the upper support disk assembly against the lower support disk assembly. As provided herein, the upper support disk assembly can include a plurality of upper support disks that are secured to the front upper support and the lower support disk assembly can include a plurality of lower support disks that are secured to one of the lower supports. When urged together, the disks inhibit relative motion between the front upper support and at least one of the lower supports.
Preferably, the seat moves relative to the rear lower support between the transport position and the upright position. More specifically, in one version, a flip brace secures the seat to the rear lower support. As provided herein, rotation of the flip brace in a first rotational direction allows the seat to move from the upright position towards the transport position and rotation of the flip brace in a second rotational direction allows the seat to move from the transport position towards the upright position. As a result of this design, the seat easily moves between the transport position and the upright position.
One or more of the supports is preferably made of a material that is cast into the shape of the support, extruded into the shape of the support or injection molded into the shape of the support. With this design, more material can be placed in areas of the support that require additional strength and stiffness and less material can be placed in the areas of the support that require less strength and stiffness. Further, one or more of the supports can include an I shaped cross-section having a thickness that is varied along the support. The I shape inhibits twisting of the support and provides excellent resistance to nicks and dents. As a result of this design, the massage chair can be precisely manufactured to be both lightweight and strong.
Further, at least one and preferably both of the lower supports includes a lateral support. The lateral support inhibits the massage chair from tipping. Additionally, the massage chair includes a face rest and an armrest that are secured to the front upper support, and a knee pad that is secured to the rear lower support.